She Loves Me Not
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: She waved her hand in his face in a z motion signaling the end of the conversation. "I'm through talking to you" she walked away from him and out the door.  Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.
1. She Loves Me Not

**AN: This 3 chaptered story is for emzjuk, who challenged me and asked for a Karofsky and Jones fanfic. Keep writing those reviews chickadees and sending in those requests! You can always send in requests via my inbox and I will hopefully be able to get to your ideas a soon as possible. Sorry for any spelling errors, hope you enjoy it.**

Dave Karofsky wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Yeah that's right, the toughest most ruthless jock in all of Lima was afraid...Of a girl no less. That's probably why he wouldn't fess up to his fear. He watched as she strutted down the hallways of the highschool, eyes straight forward, shoulders pushed back, head held high, her body language practically screaming confidence in bright bold yellow letters. She'd kicked his ass one too many times and he knew better than to step in her way, especially when it came to her friends.

He hadn't dared to poke fun at Kurt Hummel ever since the day that Mercedes Jones appeared at her friends side growling and hissing like a panther with a steel fist that caused him to black out for more than fifty seconds. Her eyes flickered over his way as she passed by him in the hall, filled with distaste and hatred. Like a Queen adressing her poorer subjects. He swallowed hard, feeling a lump of fear rise to the back of his neck, threatening to burst.

She passed by him leaving a hot cloud of vanilla perfume in her wake, making David breath it in and sigh. He may have been afraid but it sort of turned him on, a girl that could kick ass like she were a dude. A dude with a bigger ego and a killer voice that could rival Aretha Franklin. A dude with curves that weren't easily hidden behind the skin tight dark skinny jeans that hugged her body as she waltzed away from him. He tried not to pay attention as she absently brushed a long brown curl of hair away from the back of her neck, giving him a view of the dark chocolate skin that lay underneath it.

He shook his head feeling his chest constrict with longing. Hell yeah David was afraid, but he was no fool. He wanted Mercedes Jones just as much as the other guys who stopped and stared as the chocolate diva walked right past them, without so much as a second glance.

...

Right after Glee club David had to grab at his chest to prevent his miserable heart from errupting from behind his ribs. He was finally going to man up and talk to Mercedes. He was scared shitless about the idea but decided that he had nothing to loose. She already schooled him dozens of times...What's one more humiliation?

He ran after her not even realizing that she was already halfway down the hall , calling out her name so that he wouldn't have to sprint to catch up. She stopped dead in her tracks, shoulders tensing as she spun around on her heel. Her eyes were filled with nothing but the hatred that he had seen earlier. Her pupils were mere pinpoints and her breathing was short as if the adrenaline running through her was too much for her body to handle.

"What the fuck do you want Karofsky?" she sneered, hand on her hip. David rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. He had no freaking idea what to say to her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked staring at anything that wasn't her. Mercedes breathed in the silence, each breath sounding more like a hiss than an exhale.

"Because you are just like everyone else!" she threw her hands up as if this was obvious. David tilted his head quizzically, "what do you mean?'

She rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, giving him a view of her glossy lips in a pursed position. "You're a walking stereotypical asshole, you put people down so that you can step on them and then when you want to be friends with them they're too freaking scared to confront you. I hate you more than I hate the cafeteria's lack of tater tots"

She waved her hand in his face in a z motion signaling the end of the conversation. "I'm through talking to you" she walked away from him and out the door.

**To be continued...**

**How did I do?**


	2. She's thinking about loving me

**AN: Sorry it took me sooooo long to update. Here you go emzjuk, I hope you enojy this chapter. One more left! Be sure to review and send in those requests! I apoloize for any spelling errors.**

Dave thought about all of the things Mercedes had said to him. When he thought about it, she was right. He had been nothing but a jerk his entire high school life. He fucked around and ended up getting a bad reputation and a stamp that labeled him as nothing but a bully. Dave sighed and raked a hand over the back of his neck, pulling huge breaths of air down to his toes.

He didn't want to be a bully anymore. Not if it meant that he couldn't have Mercedes smile at him. He wanted her to smile at him more than he wanted to terrorize the entire town and that was a big deal, for him anyway. Dave glanced around his bedroom and looked at the clock; it was only seven in the morning. He still had time to get ready for school. Quickly, Dave got into the shower before stepping out and dressing into his usual clothes. His letterman jacket fell loosely around his shoulders as he shrugged into it. Without hesitation, Dave stepped into his tennis shoes and headed out of his bedroom door, walking down the dark vacant hallway of his house. Though his home was nothing more than a three bedroom townhouse settled in the belly of Lima, it was still a place of refuge for Dave. When his father left for rehab nearly six years ago, it seemed like both Dave and his Mother could finally relax and not have to worry about getting verbally abused by a drunken man that they were forced to love. Dave trudged through the kitchen, flicking on the lights as he went. He rummaged through the cabinets for a brief moment before pulling out the bag of coffee grinds and setting them into the coffee machine.

With his mother working double shifts to make ends meet, she could use all the help that she could get. So Dave did the simple things, like picking up a job at the local grocery and helping out around the house. It really was the least he could do to make his Mom's life a little more livable. Patiently, Dave waited for the coffee to finish, busying himself with preparing his own little bowl of cereal. As he ate he poured the molten brown liquid into his Moms favorite orange coffee mug and switched the machine off. He placed two spoons of sugar into the mug and watched as they began to mold into the liquid as he stirred. "Well Ma this'll be waiting for you when you wake up" Dave said to no one in particular, polishing off the rest of his cereal and washing the bowl out. He grabbed his house keys off the rack situated beside the front door and let himself out of the house, locking the door behind him.

As he began to head down the road a familiar shape came into view. Kurt Hummel was walking down the same sidewalk and was headed in his direction. He must've not noticed that Dave was there so he kept walking his figure disappearing down the darkened road. "I'm sorry Kurt" Dave said loud enough for Kurt to hear him as he walked past. Kurt seemed to stop on the sidewalk for a moment and Dave peered over his shoulder to stare at the much tinier boy. Instead of looking at Dave, Kurt kept moving, his Dalton school uniform flickering beneath the streetlights.

Dave sighed and walked along, at least he tried.

...

Mercedes walked through the crowded hallways of Lima High being elbowed by peoples flailing arms and assaulted by the heavy smell of others cologne. She hated walking alone in these hallways, at least when Kurt was here she had someone to link arms with as she plowed through the current of bodies. It was all Dave's fault that he wasn't here anymore. People might call Mercedes bitter but that would have been the understatement of the year for the feelings that she felt towards Dave right now. Most of them were borderline hostile and just about ready to make her do something that would get her suspended.

Mercedes shook her head and continued down the hall ignoring the little voice in her head that told her that her feelings of hatred toward Dave were only hiding her true feelings. Feelings that felt the total opposite of hate….Feelings that she didn't want to ever express, even if her life depended on them.

The diva living inside Mercedes had too much pride to show Dave what she really felt. It would be impossible.

Mercedes caught sight of a familiar letterman jacket coming towards her. Dave walked through the crowd his eyes focused on her a look of determination on his face. Well, it wouldn't be impossible to show her feelings if Dave confronted her first.

**AN: How did I do?**

**See that little icon below this story that says "Review" on it? Just do what it says :)**


	3. She Loves Me

**An: And here is the final chapter to She Loves Me Not a Mercedes/Dave fanfic! I made this for my friend emzjuk and I still hope that everyone enjoys it. I was happy that I could finally make Dave not look like "the typical bad guy" or at least I hope I did. Well, here goes nothing! I apologize for any spelling errors!**

Dave moved through the crowd his body propelling him unwillingly towards Mercedes who seemed to stand frozen in the middle of the hallway. Different emotions fought for space on her gorgeous face and Dave clenched his fists even tighter to his sides. He had to do this now before he changed his mind. Even if Mercedes hated him he had to so her how he felt. Dave could care less if she stomped him into an early grave, at least then he could die knowing that he'd already told her that he loved her. Hell maybe it could be better if she did kill him. Dave's mind went back to Kurt and he shook his head to rid himself of his doubt.

He didn't want to think about what he had done to Kurt because he knew that if he ever started to discuss it right now with Mercedes that she'd probably tear him to shreds.

Mercedes was waiting for him and they were soon the only ones left in the hallways. A stray green colored paper slipped out from under its hidden confinement and rolled across the floor. "What do you want?" Mercedes cleared her throat as if she were struggling with her words.

Dave studied her for a brief moment before leaning in and sealing his mouth over hers. Mercedes stood there in utter shock, her body not responding at first before leaning in to return the kiss. Dave was surprised by her willingness, he though that she was gonna kick his ass for sure.

Mercedes wrapped her hands into his hair and stepped on his toe with as much pressure as possible. David yelped and pulled away rubbing at his scalp with one hand and shaking out his foot.

"What the hell was that for?" he sneered at the angelic girl before him. "That was for being an ass to my boy Kurt" Mercedes moved closer and smiled up at him. She had Dave pressed up against a locker and he began to breathe heavily at her proximity.

"This is for making me fall for your stupid ass" Mercedes kissed him with such passion that he saw stars. His hands found their way around her body and he couldn't help but relish the fact that she fit perfectly into his arms. He was such a sap.

"Maybe" Dave started to speak. "Don't worry you handsome fool, this girl does love you" Mercedes replaced her mouth on his and they kissed well after the final bell rang.

**See that little icon below this story that says "Review" on it? Just do what it says :)**


End file.
